That Which Is Necessary
by The Wilky Bar Kid
Summary: While helping a Starfleet Commodore to track down a pirate ship Captain Kirk uncovers a secret organization buried deep within the Federation but working outside the regular chain of command. Who are Section 31 and are they really supporting a Klingon faction bent on taking over the Empire?
1. Chapter 1

**2269**

Captain James T. Kirk sat listening to the sound of the harp as its strings were plucked one by one by his half-Human, half-Vulcan First Officer Mr. Spock making a soft and almost melancholy Vulcan tune. He stared into the glass of Tarkalian Whiskey he had poured himself just before Spock had started playing but had yet to drink. As the notes of the song played he felt them reaching in and touching his heart. He was becoming almost emotional by the tune._ Ironic_, he thought to himself, _that a Vulcan tune should make him feel this way._

The music took his mind back to a girl he once knew. Her name was Carol Marcus and they shared a brief but passionate relationship that spawned a son he did not know. Why? Why now was he feeling like this? It had been nine years since he found out she was pregnant. Nine years since he was told to stay away from his son.

"Damn it, Spock," croaked the voice of Dr. Leonard McCoy who was pouring a second glass of Tarkalian Whiskey from the cabinet near the Captain's bed. "Can't you play something more upbeat? This change in orders is already giving me high blood pressure."

McCoy's voice snapped Kirk out of his near hypnotic trance. He seemed to find himself almost dropped back into his quarters aboard the _Enterprise_ with his two most senior officers and closest friends. He suddenly chuckled at his Chief Medical Officer's comment and finally lifted the glass to take a drink. It burned his throat as it travelled down his neck and into his stomach. He had never been particularly fond of Tarkalian Whiskey. The bottle they were drinking from had been a gift from the Captain of the_ Astral Queen_ a few weeks earlier when the two of them met at Starbase 57. It was his way of repaying one of the dozen favors he owed Kirk from over the years.

As McCoy sat back down with Kirk and Spock around the table near the entrance to the quarters, Mr. Spock stopped playing.

"I somehow doubt that our reassignment to chart nutrino emissions in the nebula we are approaching has given cause for your medical condition to deteriorate, Doctor," said the cool and crispy voice belonging to the _Enterprise's_ First Officer.

"Well then maybe it's just that funeral song your playing by picking the strings on that thing," protested McCoy.

"This..._funeral_ song," retorted Spock albeit without the emotion that would have come from a full Human, "just happens to be the song of enlightenment written during the time of Surak and the Vulcan people's embracing of logic."

"Well whatever it is it's still depressing me." McCoy then turned to an increasingly amused Kirk. "Jim; why the hell has Starfleet sent us to this nebula in the rear end of nowhere and why with such urgency? Are they afraid this nebula is going to fly away?"

"Scientifically impossible, Doctor," interjected Spock with an eyebrow raised in a manner that was almost transmitting an air of sarcasm with the comment.

"Bones, your guess is as good as mine," said Kirk before drinking the last of the glass. As it landed back on the table with a loud thud he looked at the two of them and added, "If Starfleet wants us to chart nutrino emissions inside a nebula then that's what we do."

"But with half a dozen survey ships within fifteen light years," said McCoy, "seems like they want us out of the way."

"Indeed," added Spock. "Given the multiple tasks the _Enterprise_ can accomplish a simple two week charting mission can be accomplished by numerous other vessels. Even I find myself questioning Starfleet's logic in this matter."

"There's no logic in bureaucracy, Spock," croaked McCoy. "There never has been."

The conversation was suddenly and rudely interrupted by a high pitched pulsing sound indicating that the bridge was calling. It was followed by the disembodied voice of Hikaru Sulu being transmitted over the internal communication system.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk please respond."

Kirk stood up and walked over to the intercom panel on the wall beside the door. With the side of his hand he hit the transmitt button which patched him in to the bridge. "Kirk here."

"Captain; we have a ship approaching. It's a Starfleet vessel."

"Identification?"

"NCC-1571, it's the U.S.S. _Akula._"

Kirk looked back at his two comrades as they listened to Sulu's voice, all three sporting a confused look.

"The_ Akula_?" asked McCoy not sure he had heard properly. "Isn't the _Akula_ that Commodore's ship, what's his name?"

"Commodore Alexi Nachayev," added Spock.

Kirk turned back to the intercom panel to speak to Sulu. "Have they hailed us?"

"No sir, they just appeared from out of the nebula but they are on an intercept course."

"Very well, drop us out of warp and have Uhura send Commodore Nacheyev my compliments. I will be there shortly. Kirk out."

* * *

The USS_ Enterprise_ NCC-1701 was dropped out of warp in a brilliant flash of light. It's smart white colored hull glowed with a hint of blue thanks to the light from the nebula ahead of them that cut across the eternal night sky of space. Now under Impulse power the mighty Constitution-class ship waited as the older Federation starship approached.

The USS _Akula_ NCC-1571 was an older Atlas-class vessel designed for tactical assignments instead of the multi-role capabilities of the newer and more advanced _Enterprise._ Because Starfleet didn't believe in warships the ships of the Atlas-class were designated as tactical vessels. The _Akula_ had a similar layout to the_ Enterprise_ with a saucer section connected to an engineering hull by a necklike structure and with two Warp nacelles protruding upwards in a v-shape. The ship was smaller than the _Enterprise_ however, measuring barely two-thirds the length of the newer vessel. It's saucer was not as deep as the _Enterprise's_ and it's shorter nacelles meant it was not quite as fast but it was more heavily armed and more maneuverable at sublight speeds.

Travelling faster than the speed of light it was impossible to see the _Akula_ pass by the _Enterprise_ at a range of over three million kilometers before dropping out of Warp and coming around to catch up with the _Enterprise_, a typical approach when coming alongside another vessel. Soon the _Akula_ matched its speed with the _Enterprise_ and held its position just three kilometers from the Constitution-class ship. At this range the differences between the two ships was more apparent.

* * *

Kirk, McCoy and Spock stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_. The short journey from the Captain's quarters to the bridge had been filled with speculation. McCoy had already decided that Starfleet's reassignment was now purely a rouse to get them here. Spock, in his Vulcan wisdom, had elected not to jump to conclusions but silently he agreed with the Doctor.

"Ah sir," said Uhura as she saw them appear on the bridge, "Commodore Nachayev is hailing us."

Taking his position in the center of the bridge just ahead of his chair Kirk stood smartly before instructing Uhura to patch the Commodore through. Spock took his position at the Science station while McCoy stepped out off to the side and out of view. The image on the viewscreen changed from a side view of the _Akula_ to the image of a white haired man in his early fifties with a tough looking complexion on his face highlighted by his lack of a right eye. Where his eyeball once was there now sat an all white glass substitute. An old scar ran down from the eyebrow above it and ended half way down his cheek, the hole where the eye once was being the only break in the line.

It was a little shocking to behold for some of the junior crewmembers of the _Enterprise_ bridge including the Ensign manning the navigation station, Pavel Checkov, who grimaced at the almost grotesque sight. To the young Russian his face appeared more like that of a pirate than a Starfleet Commodore. Even though Nachayev was over three kilometers from him Chekov was nevertheless intimidated by the image on the screen.

Kirk introduced himself.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_."

"Commodore Nacheyev," replied the figure on the screen. "Of Starfleet Security Services."

"It's an honor to meet you Commodore, what can we do for you?"

"You will bring your vessel to a full stop and I will transport aboard the _Enterprise _to brief you personally. You will also cease all outgoing transmissions and maintain a standing Yellow Alert until further notice. Are these instructions clear, Captain Kirk?"

"Perfectly clear, Commodore," said Kirk who then faced Sulu manning the helm. "Mr. Sulu; all-stop. Lieutenant Uhuru; disengage all subspace transmitters and lock them out."

The two Starfleet officers did as they were instructed.

"I shall beam aboard the _Enterprise_ shortly," said the Commodore. "Nachayev out."

The screen flashed back to the side view of the USS_ Akula_ as it sat alongside the _Enterprise._ Chekov breathed a small sigh of relief now that he was gone.

"Friendly fellow isn't he?" croaked McCoy who had been standing to the right of the bridge near the Engineering station.

From the Science station on the left of the bridge Spock spoke up. "Commodore Nachayev has quite the reputation. Along with Fleet Captain Pike he is one of the most decorated officers in Starfleet."

"That eye," mumbled Chekov almost involuntarily.

"He lost it fighting the Klingons in a skirmish five years ago," explained Kirk taking his seat in the center of the bridge. "He was offered early retirement but he refused."

"I wonder why he didn't go for a synthetic replacement?" said McCoy. "He might not be able to see out of it but it would make it less obvious."

"Perhaps to remind him of what happened, Doctor," suggested Kirk.

"Indeed," piped up Spock, "many of history's greatest military figures have often seen wounds inflicted in battle as reminders of mistakes made and that one is never invincible and we are all mortal."

"I vonder vhat he vants?" asked the young Russian navigator.

"We'll soon find out Mr. Chekov," said Kirk who was now carrying out the Commodore's final instruction. "Yellow Alert!"

All over the ship a yellow warning light flashed on and off and a klaxon sounded twice. The crew of the Enterprise rushed to man their stations under such conditions all the while not knowing what it was they were preparing for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Captain Kirk tidied his shirt as he stood in front of the transporter pad waiting for Commodore Nachayev to beam over from the _Akula_. Spock stood to the Captain's left. Kirk didn't like high ranking officers on his ship looking over his shoulder at every little thing he was doing. He liked to be given a task and then carry out in however he saw fit. Having a Commodore or Admiral dictating every little decision to him made the Captain feel like a puppet on a string.

"The _Akula_ is signalling, sir," said Ensign Randles manning the transporter controls behind. "They're ready to transmit the Commodore and one other."

"Very good Mr. Randles," acknowledged Kirk. "Energize."

As power built up in the transporter pad a high pitched whirring sound filled the room. Soon small dots of light began to appear on two of the pads. The number of lights began to increase exponentially. Soon there were two large balls of orange light twirling round and round, continuing to grow in number until they started to take the shape of two humanoids. The lights began to fade being replaced by the physical bodies of Commodore Nachayev and a blond haired woman in a gold uniform. With the transport completed the transporter pad began to power down.

Kirk stepped forwards, his hand outstretched. "Commodore Nachayev, welcome aboard the _Enterprise._"

The Commodore stood at over six foot two inches with broad almost block-like shoulders which added to his physically intimidating image exacerbated by the added few inches of the transporter pad. The Commodore stepped down and with some degree of awkwardness accepted the Captain's hand.

"It's a privilege to be here, Captain Kirk," he said. Now that they were speaking in the flesh the Captain could detect just a hint of eastern European in the Commodore's accent. "Allow me to introduce my adjutant, Lieutenant Commander Charlotte Blake."

Blake stepped down from the transporter pad with a distinct air of feminism in her movements. She carried a small case on her left side that was held by a black leather strap over her right shoulder that crossed her torso in a tight fashion. She walked up to Captain Kirk and the two of them shook hands with polite smiles.

"Lieutenant Commander Blake," he said, "welcome aboard."

"Thank you Captain Kirk," she replied.

"Commodore Nachayev, Lieutenant Commander Blake, this is Mr. Spock my Science officer and second in command."

Spock gave a glance to Nachayev. "Commodore." He then turned to Blake. "Lieutenant Commander."

"Mr. Spock," said Nachayev with renewed interest in the customary introductions. "I have had the honor of working with your father on a number of occasions. A very gifted diplomat." Spock didn't say anything, instead just giving him a nod of appreciation. "Well; perhaps we should get this briefing under way."

"I will assemble the senior staff," said Kirk.

Nachayev raised his right hand, cutting off the Captain. "That will not be necessary. You and Mr. Spock will suffice."

Kirk felt surprised and a little aggravated that he would have to repeat the briefing later when the Commodore could just brief them all at once.

"Very well, sir," said Kirk. "If you will follow us."

* * *

Nachayev seemed to dominate the briefing room even though it was his adjutant who was to give the briefing. His large physique seemed to draw the attention of all three of them as he sat there with his hands clasped together resting in between his legs. He was like the gravity well of a star pulling in its subservient planets to orbit it.

By stark contrast, Blake had a more pleasant persona despite the seriousness of the matter at hand. As she placed the case she was carrying with her on the large desk that dominated the room, Kirk took the time to appreciate how easy she was on the eyes of a man. Her sunshine blond hair sat in a Starfleet regulation half-up, half-down manner that stopped smartly on the shoulders of her gold colored uniform. She had soft and delicate looking skin but he was amazed by the directness of her eyes and sensed that she was of strong character.

She opened the case to reveal a row of five data cartridges varying in color between blue, yellow and red. Beside it was a peculiar device that caught Spock's attention but he remained silent rather than inquire as to it's purpose. If it was relevant to their mission then surely they will be told in due to time. She took out a red cartridge and placed it into the slot in front of the triangular shaped viewer in the middle of the table whose three screens allowed a full table of people to view the data.

"This footage was recovered from the flight recorder of an Andorian registered transport ship," she explained as the distorted image began to play. It showed a vessel approaching the Andorian ship. Two orange beams of energy burst from the other ship and struck the Andorian vessel. The footage abruptly stopped.

"That was all that was recorded?" asked Spock.

"Unfortunately yes," replied Blake. "Whoever attacked the ship was very thorough about not leaving much evidence."

"That's not much to go on," added Kirk. "The image is too distorted for a positive identification."

"Fortunately we have an idea who was responsible." She removed the data cartridge and placed it back in her case. She then took out a blue colored cartridge and inserted it into the slot. Blueprints began to appear on the three screens of what appeared to be a Federation ship. "This vessel is our main suspect. It was spotted several times heading in this direction away from where the Andorian vessel was attacked. We also believe it has been involved in at least two other acts of piracy in Federation space."

"Piracy!" gasped Kirk. "Inside Federation space. That's...unthinkable."

"Whoever they are they have been very careful about covering their tracks. They know our operating procedures, the patrol routes of Starfleet vessels and how to disable a transport ship quickly. They are ruthless and efficient."

Spock spoke up, "That vessel appears to have been adapted from a Jenolen-class transport."

"Yes, we believe it helps with their disguise since Jenolen-class transports are very common in Federation space."

"So what do you need from the _Enterprise_?" asked Kirk.

"As I said they have been very good at covering their tracks but we are almost certain they are hiding out in this nebula. We've detected several indications of their warp trail heading in this direction. They've clearly been trying to dissipate it with a modified deflector dish that's spreading the nutrino emissions further than normal making them less concentrated."

"A pretty fancy trick," said Kirk.

"Indeed," added Spock.

Then Nachayev spoke up, "I need the _Enterprise_ to find them for me so that we aboard the _Akula_ can engage them and bring an end to their criminal ways. Put simply Captain we're going to form a hunter-killer group with the _Enterprise_ as the hunter and the _Akula_ as...well need I go on?"

Kirk's eyebrows lowered with interest, "You don't want the _Enterprise_ to assist in apprehending them?"

"There's no need, Captain. The _Akula_ can handle this situation. We just need your ship's sharper eyes. The_ Enterprise_ has a significantly more sophisticated sensor suite than the _Akula_ thanks to its exploratory role. Don't worry, Captain Kirk, I shall make sure you and your crew get a share of the glory."

"With all due respect, Commodore, it's not glory I am after. I'm just thinking that these pirates have demonstrated a keen awareness of our tactics and procedures, are well armed and intelligent. Two ships would surely have a greater chance of success against them. We don't know what kind of tricks they might pull off at the key moment."

"Agreed," added Spock. "I believe the Captain's logic to be sound."

Nachayev sat upright, his face stoic. "Well gentlemen unfortunately this is not a discussion it is a briefing and you will follow out my instructions. Are we clear on this?" Kirk had no choice but to submit to the superior officer by nodding his head. "Blake; please continue."

"That's almost it, sir," explained Blake who had remained cool throughout the entire exchange between Kirk and Nachayev. She had become used to the Commodore and his often fiery meetings with subordinate officers. By contrast to many previous encounters this one had remained luke warm. "There's just this." She took out the peculiar device that dominated the right side of the briefcase and placed it down on the desk. "This is an encrypted subspace data distribution system. There is already one fitted to the _Akula._ This one is meant for the _Enterprise_. Your Chief Engineer should have no problem fitting it to your central computer. This will allow the _Akula_ to receive every bit of information the_ Enterprise's_ sensors record. This will ease the ability of our ships to work together."

"Should we not assume the pirates can detect the signal?" asked Spock whose tactical mind was now contemplating facing very sophisticated adversaries. "If we are constantly sending out signals for the _Akula_ they may have the ability to detect the signal."

"That's unlikely," said Blake. "The signal it uses is very weak and is designed to mimic basic background radiation. It was designed for covert intelligence purposes."

"I see," said Spock satisfied with the answer.

"Once your Chief Engineer has installed the system into the _Enterprise_ we will proceed. The _Enterprise_ will head into the Nebula first with_ Akula_ following behind at a range of fifteen AU. This will help disguise the size of our own warp signature which will be considerably less if we are a decent distance away."

"Very well," said Kirk.

"Well then," said Nachayev rising to his feet. "If there are no more questions gentlemen we shall bid you good hunting. I intend to start the hunt within the hour. Make sure your Chief Engineer has completed his work by then."

"Mr Scott is a gifted engineer," said Kirk respectfully standing up. "The _Enterprise_ will be ready."

"Excellent," said Nachayev who then indicated to Blake to follow him.

"Goodbye Captain Kirk, Mr Spock," she said to them as they departed the room not wanting an escort back to the transporter room. Once the doors closed behind them Kirk breathed a sigh of relief that he had seemingly been waiting a long time to do.

"If I was Human?" asked Spock speculatively. "Would I be classed as a _cynic _if I said that I believe there is more going on here than we are being told?"

Kirk smirked, "Careful Spock, that was almost a joke."

"That was not my intention. I was merely pointing out that judging from my observations of body language and tone of Commodore Nachayev there seems to be some aspects of this mission which do not reach the logical conclusions that they should. The fact that only _Akula_ is to apprehend the pirate ship for example. Also the level of competency and efficiency with which they carry out their attacks indicates to me that we are dealing with former Starfleet officers."

Kirk felt as though the deck had opened up and swallowed him. "Until you said that, Mr Spock, it was just a dark thought I was having at the back of my mind."

"To the emotional mind it would be troubling; betrayal and vengeance are powerful incentives. Perhaps that is why the Commodore is so determined to apprehend these people personally?"

"Once again, Mr Spock, I think you have hit the proverbial nail right on the head."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The _Akula_ kept its tight formation with the _Enterprise_ while Scotty and his engineering crew worked to install the component delivered by Blake and Nachayev. The encrypted subspace data distribution system was a complex but technically impressive piece of equipment. Installing it was not difficult in its application but labour intensive for it was required to be linked independently to the ship's external scanning arrays effectively bypassing the main computer. The reason given by Blake for this was that if the _Enterprise's _computer went down the _Akula_ could still receive sensor data even if those aboard the _Enterprise_ couldn't view it themselves.

"A _lotta_ fiddling about with transducer wires, _sur_," sighed the Scottish Chief Engineer as he reported to the bridge once the work had been completed. "But, we got there in the end."

"Then we are ready to proceed, Mr Scott?" asked Kirk sitting in his chair in the centre of the _Enterprise _bridge before sipping a cup of coffee handed out by a rather nervous looking young female Yeoman.

"Aye, _sur_, we are. We're wired up so tight to the _Akula_ that if we detect someone blowing their nose the _Akula_ will know it too as though we were one and the same."

"Very good, Mr Scott," said Kirk turning on his chair's axis to face Uhura's communications station. "Uhura; please inform the _Akula_ that we are ready to proceed upon the Commodore's order."

"Aye, Captain," replied Uhura who began messaging the _Akula_.

"Captain!" said Spock in order to get Kirk's attention. Kirk turned to face him. "Even though we have more advanced sensors than the USS _Akula_ we will still have great difficulty in detecting any vessel hiding inside the nebula. We will need to conduct thorough sensor sweeps of each grid square at a speed of no greater than Warp zero-point-seven-five to achieve the maximum results and even then there are no guarantees."

Having heard this Chekov added, " Captain, at _varp_ point-seven-five it vould take us nine days to complete a sensor search of the entire nebula."

Before Kirk could reply Uhura interrupted, "Sir, the _Akula_ reports that it is receiving our sensor data. Commodore Nachayev wants us to proceed immediately into the nebula. He also wants to confirm our orders that should we find the target we are not to engage the vessel but provide target data for the _Akula_."

"The Commodore seems to want to emphasize that particular point," commented Kirk.

"Indeed," said Spock. "I would surmise that he would prefer it if the _Enterprise_ was not here at all."

"Maybe he wants all the glory for himself?" suggested Kirk.

"Unfortunate," uttered Spock causing some surprise by several members of the bridge crew.

"Oh, how's that, Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk sporting a sly looking grin as he joked, "Rather the _Enterprise_ take the glory instead?"

Spock raised an eyebrow denoting the insult behind Kirk's words. "I was merely commenting on the many tragedies in your Earth's history that began with an individual's pride and its inevitable pursuit of glory. In the worst cases those tragedies have come about when an individual's pride has in someway been tarnished by another."

"Excellent point, Mr. Spock," said Kirk bowing his head in respectful acknowledgement of his First Officer's opinion, "but it's only one side of the coin. Pride can also be a great motivator; a driving force to do well in one's endeavours."

"While I would agree with that statement, Captain, given the current mission the Commodore's pride may very well prove to be a hindrance. We are facing an opponent who has already demonstrated enormous tactical ingenuity but the Commodore seems determined to face that threat alone. His actions could almost be described as reckless."

Kirk's mouth opened slightly aghast at his First Officer's words. "You're almost bordering on insubordination, Spock."

"I assure you, Captain, that was not my intention. I was merely offering an assessment of what I have seen of the Commodore's behaviour thus far in order to highlight to my Captain my appeal for caution."

"Aptly put," said Kirk who then turned back to Uhura. "Uhura; signal the _Akula_ that we are proceeding into the nebula at Warp zero-point-five. Explain to him that this is to insure maximum efficiency in our search."

"Aye sir," said Uhura.

"Helm; take us in!"

"Aye sir," replied Sulu who worked the helm control moving the starship forwards.

* * *

The almost majestic looking starship _Enterprise _moved forwards under the power of its two impulse engines located at the rear of the saucer section. The nebula projected a faint blue and purple light against its pearly white paint that decorated its hull. Gaseous clouds of blue and deep purple wrapped themselves around the smooth contours of the _Enterprise's_ saucer section almost gliding across the hull before breaking away in puffs as the vessel continued to surge through.

The USS _Akula_ remained outside the nebula for a time waiting for the _Enterprise _to gain enough distance away before it too made its way inside. From the bridge of the _Akula_ Commodore Nachayev watched the _Enterprise _disappear inside the clouds of dust particles all the while silently praying for success. Not even his own crew aboard the older Federation starship knew the full details of the mission they were undertaking. The only other person who did sat at a science station to the left of him monitoring the stream of data being transmitted from the _Enterprise._

Lieutenant Commander Charlotte Blake sat transfixed by the screen in front of her as it generated a picture of the area inside the nebula the _Enterprise_ was currently traversing. It would have been ignorant optimism to expect any results less than an hour into the mission but she was using this opportunity to familiarize herself with how the nebula should look at all times. It would therefore make anything out of the ordinary become more apparent to her.

_A good officer_ he thought to himself as he watched her work.

A short while later the _Akula _too was consumed by clouds from the nebula. The hunt for the 'pirate ship' was now on.


End file.
